Fairytale Senshi
by Moonprincess4545
Summary: A story about what would happen if the girls were in a fairytale.
1. Prologue

Prologue

800 years ago

The entire was kingdom was rejoicing that day for the princess had been born. The king in celebration had invited the entire kingdom in to celebrate. He had invited everyone except one. It was when the three guardians of the land were placing their gifts on her. The first was of beauty, the second was of kindness, and before the third gift could be bestowed the one who was not invited stormed in without preamble and yelled out for all to hear,

"The king's daughter shall in her fifteenth year prick herself with a spindle, and fall down dead!" then vanished. The Queen and King of this land began to cry for their little Briar Rose when suddenly the last guardian stepped forward and said, " I have not yet bestowed my gift to her small lady. While I can stop this curse I can soften it. In her fifteenth year she will not fall dead but asleep until true loves kiss can wake her."

On the third night the king took the millers daughter into an even larger room filled with straw and said she spin all of it into gold if she valued her life. The girl began to weep as the little man appeared once again and asked "What will you give me if I spin this into gold for you?" and the girl said, "I have nothing left to give!" she cried out. The little man grinned and said "Then promise me, if you should become queen, to give me your first child." And the girl valuing her life promised.

The beautiful child who had snow-white creamy pale skin, blood red lips, and hair as dark as a ravens was born but the mother had died in childbirth, and soon later the King had remarried. This woman was beautiful as well but proud and vain. Everyday she asked her mirror "Mirror Mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?" and the mirror would always answer, "Thou art fairest of them all." One day as she asked the mirror responded, "While you are fair oh queen, snow white is fairer yet." In a rage the queen called a hunter to snow white into the woods and kill her then bring her a lung and her heart as proof.

As the man was dying he called his only blood daughter to his bedside and said "Dear child, be good and pious, and then the good God will always protect you, and I will look down on you from heaven and be near you." Then the man lay down and died. From then on the girls stepmother and daughters took her nice things and made her cook and clean for them and if she dared to refuse be thrown out in the streets. So she did as told all day everyday when one-day a royal messenger appeared at the door saying all eligible maidens must attend a ball being held for the prince. Listening in the servant girl asked her stepmother if she may go and her stepmother said, "If you can finish all the chores and find something nice enough." The stepmother then handed her one of the longest list of chores the girl had gotten in years.

When the child was born the horrible enchantress from whom the man stole from to keep his alive appeared at the door and took the child and named her Rapunzel in repayment. As she grew up she was one of the most beautiful children yet as she turned her twelfth year the witch locked the beautiful girl up in a tower with no entrance or stairs. The girl having known nothing except the tower took up singing and all the birds would listen. To bring her food the old witch would call up "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair so that I may climb the golden stair", then her fair hair as fine as spun gold would tumble down and the witch would climb up but little did either of them know one day a man was watching from the forest.


	2. Chapter 1

_I really worked hard to get this chapter and the following chapters good. The prologue was supposed to be confusing don't worry. I really hope you enjoy. Please reveiw i would love to hear feedback._

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all sailor moon characters belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

800 years later

"Usagi! You're going to be late meeting up with Hotaru and the others!" Her mom called up. The girl called Usagi let out a small yelp realizing what time it was already and got up. She dressed in what felt like a split second and ran out the door grabbing a piece of bread and shoving it in her mouth but not before saying "Thanks mom! Bye bye!" Usagi ran down the road meeting Hotaru and the others. "You're late koneko." Usagi looked up at the tall blonde. Even though she was a woman she was one of the prettiest Usagi had seen with short blonde hair and deep green that looked as it they could always tell exactly what you were thinking. "Ah, sorry Haruka I was busy dreaming." Haruka flashed a smile. "Dreaming?" Usagi nodded "I was in this wonderful dream that I was a princess and I was going to be married to my prince. He was so handsome. He had the sexiest hair and the prettiest blue eyes." Haruka regretted asking knowing the blonde could go on for hours but she was stopped there by a cool voice. "Usagi you need to be getting up at better time." And then another voice asks "Its almost 12:00 and you just woke up?" Asked the voice and Usagi and Haruka both turned to see her with a single teal colored eyebrow raised and the other with her arms crossed across her chest. They both had oddly colored hair. The first being a soft teal color with a soft curl to it and the second having deep green hair. "Ah sorry Michiru, Setsuna. I hate the morning time though." The smaller girl pouted. Her golden blonde hair was up in its signature buns. Hotaru, with her pitch black hair that would sometimes glint purple and her deep purple eyes, reached up and pated Usagi's head and said "Its ok they get on to me all the time about waking up to late." Usagi looked up and smiled. "So where are we going today? Because I hear there was a really nice new restaurant near by that has the best cake." The three other smiled while Hotaru and Usagi began talking excitedly about cake. "She really has grown up a lot." Haruka commented quietly to her companions. "Much different from the little girl we first met." Setsuna responded with a rare smile.

"Come on! There is no time to be wasted!" called Usagi already running down the street smiling with an excited Hotaru. "Much different." Said a smiling Michiru shaking her head softly.

* * *

At the café they sat eating when Michiru's phone rang. She got up and took the call. "So then when we were there to preform when a string breaks in the middle of a performance." Haruka said with a smirk at memory. "Recounting how you broke a piano key?" Michiru said back at the table with a raised eyebrow, but suddenly turned serious. "There was a problem Haruka, Setsuna." Both girls stood up one with a frown, the other on the edge of slapping the next person that looked at her. "We have to go now!" Michiru pressed with urgency. "Sorry to leave you Usagi-chan. I trust you and Hotaru can find your way home." And with that Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru walked out.


End file.
